


and my skin feels paper thin

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: i'll be the blood (if you'll be the bone) [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mates, Mild Gore, Prompt Fic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9316403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: When the hunter becomes the hunted, Jesse has to take the time to make sure that Hanzo makes it through. Luckily, he's always prepared.





	

There’s only so much distance that he can put between them in Nebel before he needs to stop.

Not out of exhaustion or anything of the like, though the horse could certainly use the rest, but because Hanzo needs to feed.

He can feel the burn in his own throat, the stiffness in his joints, and knows that Hanzo won’t last much longer. Jesse needs to find them somewhere safe to spend a few hours so that he can feed Hanzo and so that he can heal a little. The last thing they need is to charge into a city with a mostly dead Hanzo on his horse; that would arouse far too much suspicion.

Long-term, Jesse plans to get them out of Germany. In the short-term, he’ll get Hanzo fed.

Luck favours him this once. Ahead of them is an abandoned hunter’s lodge. It’s tiny and overgrown with vegetation, but it’s better than nothing. It will be enough shelter for what needs to be done.

Jesse can only hope that they’re far enough from Nebel that no one has followed. He’s quite certain that they should be safe until dawn, at least, and by then they’ll be on the move once again. Hopefully, they’ll be able to reach the coast and he can book them passage on a ship to somewhere – anywhere. Maybe London? Jesse isn’t sure yet.

Sliding off the horse, he pickets her in the small adjoining clearing to the lodge, leaving Hanzo slumped over in the saddle. Once she’s comfortable, he reaches up and lifts Hanzo from the saddle, nearly staggering under the weight of him. He’d forgotten that Hanzo was heavier than he looked.

But he manages to get his arms under Hanzo, and carries him into the dilapidated lodge.

He settles into the one, clean corner of the lodge. The flooring groans under his weight, creaking a little ominously when he sits on it. It doesn’t give way under him, which Jesse counts as a plus.

It’s awkward, with Hanzo slumped bonelessly against him, but Jesse manages to arrange Hanzo’s limbs so that he’s straddling Jesse’s waist. His forehead is cold against Jesse’s jaw, which normally wouldn’t be worrying, but Hanzo feels currently much more like a corpse than he should.

“Love, you with me?”

He doesn’t get a response. Hanzo is likely beyond reach at the moment. His eyes are dull, half-open, and staring listlessly at one of the lodge’s walls.

Jesse reaches up to the fastenings of his coat, undoing them and tugging down the collar of his shirt. It’s awkward, especially since Hanzo’s sagged against him, but he somehow manages.

With one hand cupped around the back of Hanzo’s head, Jesse pulls down the collar of his shirt, and presses Hanzo’s face into the crease of his neck.

For a handful of seconds, nothing happens and Jesse worries that he’s too late. Or that he’ll have to figure something else out. He’s really not too keen on the alternatives.

But perhaps Hanzo’s operating on nothing but instinct, because there’s prick at his neck. Then a burning pain as Hanzo sinks his fangs in, tearing through flesh to get at the blood pulsing beneath the skin’s surface.

Hanzo’s hands claw into the fabric of Jesse’s clothes, but he’s too weak to tear through.

The bite is nothing like the times that Hanzo has bitten him before. It hurts, throbbing with pain, and Jesse’s all too aware of his blood being pulled out of him in great, thirsty swallows. He takes a shuddering breath, forcing himself to relax, and ignore the way that his head swims as Hanzo drinks.

His vision’s starting to go black around the edges when Hanzo pulls away.

Dropping his head to Jesse’s chest, Hanzo breathes raggedly, _but he’s breathing_. His voice sounds like he’s forcing the words out, “You… you shouldn’t have… come…”

“I wasn’t about to leave you, sweetheart,” Jesse replies, wrapping Hanzo in his arms and holding him tight. “I was terrified when you didn’t show up. Then I heard about them – well, it doesn’t matter now. You’re safe.”

“I will… heal. You… should not… have fed… me.” Hanzo’s breathing sounds wet, like there’s water in his lungs. But his voice slowly begins to grow a little stronger as he goes; his healing must be picking up speed with the fresh blood coursing through his system. “I could have… killed you.”

All Jesse wants is to run his fingers through Hanzo’s hair, but he keeps getting caught in the matted blood that’s saturated it. Instead, he pats him on the head.

“You wouldn’t. I trust you. There’s gotta be something to that whole mating business, right?”

Hanzo huffs out a laugh, “Perhaps there is…”

“Anyways, you can rest for a while,” Jesse says. “And I’ll keep watch. We won’t be able to stay here long, but a few hours of sleep should do you good. And it’ll, y’know, let me heal up a little too.”

It’s so strange, to be able to feel his own skin knitting back together. Though it will take longer for his blood to replenish itself, but he recovers far faster than any human could ever dream of; a bonus of his having drank vampire blood and his bond with Hanzo.

“I will recover.” Hanzo lets out a long, slow breath. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, love. Anytime.”

Though Hanzo doesn’t breathe much, Jesse knows that he’s already better. A glance down shows that the holes in his hands are painfully slowly knitting themselves closed. The interior damage will likely take much longer to heal; even with his enhanced healing factor, Hanzo is going to be out of action for the foreseeable future. Which means that Jesse will be too.

That’s fine, though. He’d rather spend his time looking after Hanzo, making sure that he’s better. After all, Hanzo has done the same for him on a number of occasions. Now it’s his turn to fuss and worry over the other.

Raising a hand to his neck, Jesse’s feels the rough, puckered edges of the half-healed bite and winces. It’s going to leave a nasty scar.

He glances down at Hanzo, asleep against his chest.

The scar is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** Hurt  
>  **Words:** 1038 words
> 
> Written for [zxcde4butter](http://zxcde4butter.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, who requested the prompt. But also cause I had this fic hovering in my mind since I originally wrote the series for McHanzo week. I did say I would continue it, after all, and I'd like to think that I've kept my word on that front. I'm not done with it yet.
> 
> Also, if anyone wants, I am still taking prompts over on my [tumblr](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com/). Just leave a word and a ship in my inbox and I'll get around to it. Or if you've got something you wanna see from this series, you can leave that there as well. Or if you just wanna chat, you can hit me up too. I don't bite at all and am, in fact, rather a dork.


End file.
